


The Deal

by kiayea



Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Deals, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea
Summary: Raziel makes a deal with devil.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raziel (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Deal

**The Deal**

He shook his head in disbelief. How in the seven circles of hell had it gone so wrong? It wasn’t supposed to end like this – with a dead Nephilim leader and his grieving warlock husband amongst the ruins of Alicante. One little misstep and the entire Nephilim race was wiped out of the face of Earth. Maybe… No. He was strictly prohibited in meddling in mortal affairs. Although, he was sorely tempted. There was something about the pair of them – the Nephilim and the warlock – that called to him. 

He might be counted amongst the Fallen, but even so, he wasn’t powerful enough to meddle in the things better left alone. While Michael and his other estranged brothers didn’t dare to court his displeasure and work against him in any meaningful way, he also wasn’t going to go against their tacit agreement that allowed him to retain his powers even after his Fall. 

The Fallen smirked when he sensed a familiar presence lingering just outside of his space. It seemed there was someone quite desperate to take advantage of his skills. To make a deal with him would cost the other highly. And he had to be willing to pay for it in full. After all, one would be very foolish to make an enemy in Death.

“Raziel.” The fallen angel finally acknowledged one of his heavenly kin lurking in the shadows. 

“Sammael.” The angel replied stiffly and joined his brother in viewing the aftermath of Lilith’s invasion. He detested dealing with his fallen brethren. Especially this one. It went against everything Michael and him fought against. The most galling thing was that the former Archangel retained his full power, even if he resided in one of the hell realms. 

“I doubt this is a social visit. You didn’t deem me important enough to visit before. Why the change of heart, Raziel? What do you want?” Sammael asked, flexing his dark wings negligently, as he vanished the picture of the tragic couple.

Raziel cocked his head curiously, sensing a potential weakness in his… in the Fallen. “I want my children back.”

“Nephilims aren’t your children, my dear.” Sammael shot back. With a sinking feeling, he realized what the angel would ask of him. It was foolhardy and dangerous to meddle with fate. But… he was amenable. He had a weakness for happy endings. And with Raziel’s help, they could actually succeed. 

“Close enough.” The angel shrugged and summoned an image of a rapidly darkening world. “Without my Nephilims the demons will overrun the Earth in a matter of months. It’s not something you want to see.”

“It was always going to end up that way. Lilith is persistent and with that half-breed son of hers she was always going to win, no matter what your Nephilim did.” Sammael sniffed and dismissed Raziel’s images offhandedly. _Hook._

Raziel scowled. “She overstepped herself. Alec and Magnus were supposed to banish her forever to Limbo. Not to die, literally stabbed in their backs. But it doesn’t have to stay like this.” The angel smirked slyly. _Hook._

“Really, Raziel? You want me to go against everything I stand for? Are you out of your mind?” The former Archangel just shook his head at the meddlesome angel, putting quite the act of refusing him. _Line._

“I can make it worth your while.” Raziel needled, trying to sweeten the pot. He knew the Fallen well. Sammael was clearly interested in his offer. _Line._

Sammael smirked sinfully, leering at Raziel. “What do you have in mind?”

Raziel quirked his eyebrow and decided to ignore the innuendo for a moment. “Nothing as puerile.”

 _And… Sinker._ Both of them thought at the same while they congratulated themselves on getting one over the other.

Sammael cocked his head, considering his options. If the angel went for what he had in mind… Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as the saying went. “Alright, Raziel. Let’s see if you are willing to pay the price.” The Fallen made his offer. “I’ll let Asmodeus’s son and his Shadowhunter return. I’ll even help you to rewind the time and put them back to the moment of their first meeting, with a knowledge of their fate if they didn’t succeed in defeating Lilith. But in exchange, I want you to give up your claim on the Shadowhunter.”

“What do you want with him?” Raziel puffed his wings angrily. Alexander was his favourite, even if he insisted on getting bonded to a warlock. It might be because he was brave enough to go after the one he loved, despite the obstacles in his way. Or maybe because the Nephilim reminded him of his mate before his Fall. 

“He’ll become my child,” Sammael said quietly. The young Shadowhunter was a perfect blend of his looks and Raziel’s nature. “In all the years I’ve been banished from heaven, I’ve never had a child. I want him.”

It was indeed a high price Sammael asked. To give up one of his children, to damn him to spend eternity… _Ah. That was what Sammael had in mind with his request._ Raziel realized and his face softened. It was no brainer. He was going to take Fallen’s offer. The angel nodded regally in agreement.

Sammael smirked at his estranged mate, shadows of distant sadness vanishing from his face. “You know how to seal the deal.”

“Ah.” Raziel hesitated, before steeling himself to wipe that annoying smirk from Sammael’s face. He grabbed the Fallen’s jaw and planted a kiss directly on his lips, sealing their deal.


End file.
